


Know you feel it  心意相通

by blakjc, blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha Illya, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Napoleon, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: 你知道人们常说的“千算万算，人算不如天算”。Napoleon一直对他的“小秘密”非常之小心。不过这个秘密没保守多久；在一次本该是例行撤退任务出岔子之后，出事了。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue--phantom (twilightscribe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/gifts).
  * A translation of [know you feel it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819777) by [blue--phantom (twilightscribe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom). 



> 作者记  
> 本文是为了回应秘密特工的一些脑洞。  
> 警告  
> 在鲁迪进行审讯折磨的那一幕里，他的刑讯逼迫带有严重的性侵意味。

 

Napoleon早就学会了对于他的“小秘密”要小心又小心，谨慎再谨慎。

并不是因为丢人；而是完全属于实际情况需要。作为一个omega，他的选择 _极其_ 有限；他可不想待在家里，跟某个他根本不在意的alpha结合，一个接一个的生孩子“已尽战争期间能尽的义务”。

不是他的行事作风。完全不感兴趣。

那他怎么办了呢？他去找最好的抑制剂，只要知道上哪去找，还是很容易的。他对这个也很小心，都分别放在了几个地方保存。这些地方都是明显得根本没人会想着去找那里的地方。

不过，也不会有人去找抑制剂的。父母双亡，家庭背景是他后来设法切断关联的收养机构，除了Napoleon自己，没人知道抑制剂这件事。

Napoleon活这么大一直都非常谨慎。他总是隐藏踪迹，不让别人知道他的真实身份，并且紧守这个秘密。所以当他的罪行暴露被捕时，他接受了那项交易。

进监狱无疑就是死刑。羞耻，痛苦，Napoleon可不想被各种折磨使用，最后扔在一边。还是拴上链子好些。Napoleon鬼着呢，知道绝对要顺着走。

他的小秘密还是属于他一个人的，档案里不会出现。

 

 

 

一次简单的撤退行动。进去找人，找到就撤。Gaby Teller，希特勒钟爱的火箭专家的女儿，把她从柏林墙那边带过来。不成问题。这种任务太常见了；Napoleon睡着觉都能完成。

Napoleon一直都十分幸运，也很谨慎。omega会去某个地方，都必须占据这两点。Napoleon上司认为是毫无必要胆大妄为的举动；他自己会觉得是小心谨慎分散注意的烟雾弹。

他的自信变成了弱点。简单的撤退行动？完全不是！

事情全不对了，一下子就搞砸了。

Napoleon一直以来小心保守的秘密让他啪啪啪打脸了。

 

 

 

显而易见，不论那个alpha是什么，绝对不是人类。

但是这个想法仍然不受控制地让他觉得一股电流从脊柱窜过，让他的每根神经都在叫嚣 _我的_ 。

“你怎么不开枪打他？”Gaby问。哦，她口气里掺杂着震惊，不过她现在 _明白_ 了。已经藏不住了，她能从空气里嗅到味道。

那个抓着他们汽车后盖的alpha肯定也能嗅到。如同火苗一般传遍Napoleon身体的性奋和欲望，引得对方的鼻孔扩张，Napoleon看到清清楚楚。

尽管他的舌头黏在了上牙堂上，裤子箍得很不舒服，他比以前任何时候都湿，不过还是尽量装得语气轻松。

“怎么说呢，那么做似乎不太合适。”

他的皮肤火烧火燎，欲望渴求在皮肤下蠕动，让他浑身紧绷地裹在骨头上。相容性的敏感度急剧升高，这是使用抑制剂最可怕的症状之一，Napoleon已经觉察到了。他以前从来不需要考虑这个的，从没遇到过这个问题。

他正在进入一个未知领域。一步走错，万劫不复。

他对这个结果没有任何准备。

 

 

追逐战变成了一场彻头彻尾的灾难。

就算已经打过了抑制剂，他的气味还是非常突显，仿若灯塔一般吸引着那个野兽alpha以飞蛾扑火状追在身后。他能清楚地听到声音里暴虐的口气，那感觉顺着脊椎窜过，肾上腺素急升，又激起新一阵亢奋。

他感到自己就像一个猎物。他想要被捕获；想要被抓住，使用，被按倒在屋顶上，被占有，一遍又一遍地占有，直到他都走不了路，直到他忘记 _一切_ 。他想要粗暴，近乎暴虐的对待，他清楚自己要得到这些有多轻而易举，可是他不能。现在不行。

他们俩应该很般配，可是Napoleon还不想把现在脖子上这条链子换成另一条。别的不提，他可是让Gaby保证了，目前他还不想让秘密泄露。也许等五年之后他解套了，再考虑不迟。

或者，等这次行动结束也行。

因为Napoleon能感到皮肤之下涌动的欲望，血管有力的勃动传遍他的全身，虽然还是多年以前体会过，可他清楚这些感受意味着什么。这些讨厌的生理特性总是出现得这么不合时宜。

他的热潮期永远都来的这么不是时候。

在他把楼顶上的出口盖子掀起来时，Napoleon正想着自己得把抑制剂加倍，而不是眼下怎么赶快逃走。不过，当那盖子被嘭的撞开时，他知道那就是逃跑路线。对于一名alpha来说，Gaby可以算是很小只，可在逃跑时，她的胳膊搂在Napoleon腰上，还是觉得那么别扭。可他什么也做不了。

Napoleon强忍着条件反射的反应不去从她身边缩着躲开或者推开她，那个其实正好与他的本能相反。他不能因为自己的荷尔蒙把任务搞砸了。

然而，他让那个野兽alpha身陷险境时，的确觉得有些愧疚。鱼与熊掌不可兼得啊。

 

 

 

鉴于Napoleon最近的运气值，当他再次见到那名alpha的时候不应该感到意外，在得知他俩会成搭档的时候更不应该惊讶。

但是最要命的是，他俩被留下 _单独相处_ 。

尽管他看过资料，能倒背如流，可这对他俩的相互吸引的力量没有任何改变。Napoleon一想起那次追逐还是会心砰砰跳，他也许是把抑制剂加倍了试图控制住自己，可是仍然无法压制他皮肤下的冲动，也无法平复那种空虚感。

Napoleon那一次也许算是勉强逃脱，可是这次，不可能了。这里没人供他脱身的余地。

所以Napoleon开始上演他的拿手好戏。他专门哪壶不开提哪壶，非常清楚自己该说什么该做什么，来激怒这个alpha。如果他走运，虽然Napoleon已经开始怀疑眼下是不是还有这种可能性，对方会恨死他的。让这个苏联alpha彻底跟他断绝一切关系，让他们俩的之间可能的羁绊见鬼去，就是他的终极目标。

其实Napoleon内心对他俩能否在一起还挺好奇的，因为他真的想试试，而且已经很久没有好好跟一个alpha在一起了。他一直都在假扮另一种身份，很想看看他俩的匹配是不是能让他有不一样的体验。

但是现在，他俩分属不同阵营。苦命鸳鸯都不足以形容他俩的处境。不论般配与否，都身处这场争斗的对立方。他们或许眼下能合作，可毕竟是暂时的。把事情复杂化只会让一切更糟，对他俩都是如此。

或者至少这是在Kuryakin掀翻桌子夺路离开时，Napoleon是这么告诉自己的。他不去理会自己浑身紧绷的感觉，好像有什么东西从他身体里被拽出剥离了。世事本就不易，他不想再在那些复杂的情感上再加一笔了。

只可惜他现在还能记得那双手在身上烙下印记的感觉。

 

 

 

抑制剂有一个缺点，就是一旦omega的热潮期开始出现，就无法停下。它们最多能隐藏气味，抑制增长的性欲。

但是不会掩饰想要合二为一的渴望。它们会使它扩大。

Gaby肯定注意到了。她瞧着那两人起舞，嘴边挂着微笑，眼里闪着精光，这些都告诉Napoleon她知道怎么回事。跟一个自己压根没兴趣的人假扮未婚夫妻，Gaby还是对这件事耿耿于怀。

“我不明白为什么你俩已经是天造地设的一对，而 _我_ 非得假扮未婚妻呢？”

Kuryakin只是倒吸了口气，绷紧肩膀。这只能说明Napoleon特别关注那人的小动作并慢慢变得步调一致，而对方觉得有些别扭。但是能看出Kuryakin并不是完全反感这个说法。

Napoleon还偷偷想过也许Kuryakin是那种对其他alpha感兴趣的alpha。这不是什么新鲜事；毕竟alpha的数量一直多过omega。

自己的秘密这么快就被另两人知道了，Napoleon有点不开心。所以他开口时，难以掩饰语气里的酸涩。“现在说这个太晚了，这是其一。其二，我可不算是那种 _传统意义的乖乖_ omega。”

Gaby的眉毛挑到了发迹线上就没下来。她觉得这是个话头，就接了下去。

“是吗？因为从 _我_ 看到的有关文奇盖拉家族的档案来说，亚历山大很喜欢漂亮的深色头发omega。你可正合适，比我合适多了。”

他俩应该预料到某人要暴走了。

Kuryakin一把把他刚才还小心翼翼自己跟自己对弈的棋局掀飞，怒气冲冲走出屋子，大力在身后把房门一摔。Napoleon的皮肤上像是窜过一阵电流，刚想追着出去，就想到他们的真实处境，就放弃了这个念头。不是个好主意。

Gaby笑笑，“你还在等什么？最好在他把亚历山大·文奇盖拉撕成两半之前追上他。那人死了对咱们可没好处。”

这个鬼丫头，Napoleon心里想。她一直在当红娘因为觉得好玩，也许是因为她觉得可能真对他俩 _有好处_ 。他能从她的一脸了然的微笑了看出来。

“把是不是相配放一边，恐怕，危机对我能给他的并不感兴趣。”

“哼嗯，你就自欺欺人吧。”Gaby翻开大腿上的杂志，挑了一篇文章看起来。“等再有一个alpha追你的时候，你就明白了。”

 

 

 

在读过档案和头几次打过交道之后，Napoleon对Illya Kuryakin的第一印象是这个alpha对自己天然又暴虐的本能几乎毫无控制力。狂躁，怒火，这很常见——许许多多的alpha都在遭受不同程度精神不稳定的痛苦。

可是，Kuryakin却证明Napoleon错了。从头到尾都错了。

在粗糙的外表下，在怒火之下，是一颗热情激昂的心。这都体现在了工作上，他对细节谨小慎微，而且还带着天生的保护欲。Kuryakin一直都在保护Gaby——这一点Napoleon看得最清楚。

不过现在他打算忽略它；Kuryakin的目标并不只是Gaby。

“干的不错，牛仔。”Kuryakin说道，从语气都能听出来他心里在翻白眼，可还是带着一点Napoleon不习惯的 _喜爱_ 在里头。如果他有时间，肯定会好好记在心里。

Napoleon是个神枪手。Kuryakin更棒。虽然把任务搞得很砸，他俩还挺默契。尽管以前Napoleon总是单独行动，但现在他很容易就适应了Kuryakin在身后的存在。这很安心、可靠，他们如此合作融洽很大一部分原因也是归功于他俩人极高的相容性。

然而，他们的互相吸引还不止这些， Kuryakin下颌坚毅的线条，在拽着Napoleon躲在掩体后面时，他的手带着灼热的温度扶在Napoleon胯上，贴得那么紧，Kuryakin无法忽视对方在他的触碰下发抖的样子。

可他什么都没说，也什么都没做。

这……令人摸不着头脑。实际上，是彻底把Napoleon搞糊涂了。他没料到Kuryakin近距离接触一个跟他高度相合的omega——要爆发热潮期的omega，还能如此无动于衷。真不明白是怎么回事情。

Kuryakin跳下去了，Napoleon不加思考也跟着跳了下去。

他的皮肤还在因为刚才的触碰麻酥酥的，尽管当时还隔着衣物，可他想要触碰。所以在看到不需要进行人工呼吸时，他有点小失望。

但是最后一根稻草让Napoleon明白自己终究无法逃避这命中注定的陷落，是在他们漫长的回程路上。Kuryakin就贴在他后背上，他无法忽略那人环住他的方式，手臂紧紧搂着他的腰，腿挤在他的双腿后面，哦，他可真暖和。

紧贴在他后颈上的是Kuryakin的呼吸，炙热得仿佛烙铁一般，Napoleon也说不清它对自己都做了什么。他的热潮自打柏林追逐战之后就没有停止；他心里明白在他们 _做点什么_ 之前，都不会停止。甚至连被抓住，被发现的危险都不能阻止他体内涌动的情热。

这正是诱惑最要命的地方，因为他十分清楚自己以后能得到满足。

 

 

 

维多利亚·文奇盖拉不是个温柔的情人，这是Napoleon后来发现的。他现在脑子有点乱，在赶回旅店后，立刻换上伪装的身份，服下三倍计量的抑制剂。把自己肌肤上萦绕的omega的气息搓掉，又把Kuryakin隐隐的气味擦掉。

她是不是嗅到他没注意到的味道了？Napoleon觉得不会。他不知道她是不是对待所有情人都这样，把他们紧紧绑在床上，随意索求。几乎可以肯定地说，她是个很自私的情人，他浑身上下都疼，甚至在转天早上还是如此。不过至少有个好消息，就是她没在什么地方标记了他。

尽管Napoleon花了好几个小时洗澡，想减轻些疼痛，可是没多大用。他服下些镇痛的药，也不起效。

他手腕上的绑痕红色刺目，脚腕上的也是。身上 _不应该_ 疼的地方都有擦伤红肿，后背，身两侧和胸口处都是交错的抓痕；胯部和大腿上有淤青，上帝知道别的地方还有什么伤。Napoleon知道他全身伤痕遍布，觉得自己被彻彻底底用透了。这跟通常情况不太一样，因为一般来说都是给予和索取有个平衡——不像那一晚只是单方面享受的性爱。

Kuryakin笔直地站在桌旁，抱着胳膊，手指不停轻敲另一边的手臂。他盯着Napoleon，后者正给自己泡一杯泡腾片（护胃），试图掩饰每动一下都疼得不行的事实。

不过Kuryakin还是瞧出来了。Napoleon的袖子高高挽起，那些擦伤再也无处可藏。

手上落下的触感很温柔，可他还是畏缩了一下。他看到Kuryakin眼中的忧郁，但随即手握得更紧了些。如果Napoleon想，他可以挣脱任何禁锢，可是现在皮肤上的触感象发散出了电流一般顺着他的脊椎窜过，令他内心深处温暖起来。肉体的疼痛现在几乎感觉不到了。

缓缓地，Kuryakin握着他的手腕，翻过来。触碰很轻，尽管那双手很大，布满老茧，而且十分有力，Napoleon知道对方可以轻易把自己折断。

Kuryakin皱着眉，眉宇间一道皱纹，可眼神和触碰十分温柔。他的拇指摩挲着Napoleon的手掌，这动作其实只是下意识的，可还是异常亲密。

“她干的。”Kuryakin说道。他的语气柔和，可十分肯定。“这不对。她这么做不对。”

Napoleon想把手甩掉，一笑了之，跟他说那些alpha都习惯了自己怎么爽就怎么来，可他的舌头像是黏在了上牙堂上，嗓子也紧得说不出话。他不知道是因为两人的相容互感还是他自己的感觉令他喘不上气。很可能是两者都有。Illya Kuryakin真的不是Napoleon一开始认为那种人；他是外冷内热，内里有一颗柔软的心。

Napoleon没料到自己会这么渴望对方。他想要那份温柔，那份融洽，他 _想要_ 那种被人珍视疼爱的感觉。

“你把自己逼得太紧了。根本不在乎你自己。”

“这都是为了行动。我可不想被咱们法西斯朋友发现。”他声音嘶哑，因为嗓子里有一个肿块堵着。

就算现在抑制剂还有效，可他还是能嗅到隐藏在肥皂和古龙水下面那一丁点自己天然的omega气味。如果他能闻到，Kuryakin也能。

可Kuryakin没做任何反应，直视盯着Napoleon，“她无权这么做。你不是任人摆布的物品。”

这个话题没有再进行下去，因为Kuryakin令Napoleon的大脑愉悦地一片空白，他一个小小的动作就让他欢喜不已。

那人倾身弯腰，只是柔柔地在手腕内侧擦伤处印下一吻。

 

 

 

 

要不是因为有药物在Napoleon体内流窜，他的心脏肯定在胸膛里疯狂跳动。现在他的心贴着肋骨，不规则的跳动。他被捆住，头晕脑胀，能感觉到有金属贴在皮肤上。

等他终于睁开眼睛，就知道是怎么回事了。完了。游戏结束。

也许是混杂了他一直压抑的恐惧，现在终于压制不住了，还有维多利亚用在他身上的药物，或者别的什么注射进他体内的乱七八糟东西，但是，他性征 _暴露_ 了。

维多利亚早走了，没赶上露出幸灾乐祸的神情。可是鲁迪在场，他可是绝对兴高采烈。

“这是怎么回事啊？我抓了一个小omega？哦，也许不那么小，你可够猛的。绝对能给我的故事集添上精彩的一笔。”

鲁迪兴奋得有点疯癫，手舞足蹈起来。他从椅子上站起身，两眼放光，激动地走到Napoleon跟前。

“你一会儿就会求饶了。所有omega最后都会崩溃——而且会很快。你只要戳中他们的弱点就行： alpha。通常来说，他们也是很容易崩溃——你们是多么脆弱的生物啊。不过你不是，Solo先生，哦不。像个alpha一样趾高气昂，炫耀着你跟本不具有的那个身份。我会摧毁你得坚强。你绝对会在我的故事册里成为精彩的一个。”

他还在笑，一边推近照相机，脸都扭曲了。

“一切都那么色彩鲜明，知道吗，你几乎都能尝到它们。”

鲁迪又走近些，一只脚踩在踏板上，一阵电流窜过Napoleon身体，他紧咬起牙关。甚至想喊都喊不出来，电流令肌肉紧缩，使他无法喊叫。

电流一下子停了。可是他没能松口气。

鲁迪的伸手隔着裤子使劲又掐又捏的时候，他无处可躲。很疼。他还因为电击浑身疼痛，身体系统好像就要因为剧痛过载了，喉咙里忍不住发出细小破碎的声音。

“哎呀，你会为我动听歌唱的。你还会唱的大点声，只需要再多点时间。”

鲁迪退开，放开Napoleon，可是那种 _不对，不对，不是我的_ _Illya_ 那种感觉萦绕不去。Napoleon不知道他对这种刑讯的底线在哪里，但绝对清楚副作用：心悸，呼吸困难，灼痛，很可能他会晕过去，然后鲁迪就会不受任何抵抗地为所欲为。

他头晕得厉害。药物、电击都对他产生了可怕的影响，抑制剂在慢慢失效，因为能感觉到皮肤下的灼热感又回来了。他知道鲁迪能闻到。他的性征在暴露，这再明显不过了。他正在分化，他在热潮期，而且完全任鲁迪摆布。

鲁迪又坐回椅子里，他阴森森地倾身，一只脚在踏板上晃悠着没踩下，另一边相机的闪光灯不停闪烁。

“我现在还不会让你晕过去，为了我们的压轴好戏，你得保持清醒。你会很漂亮，全身都染满可爱的红色，在我的相机前四肢摊开。想象一下，用这种完美的方式获得永生。或许我还能找到你那个亲爱的苏联alpha；给他看看你多轻易就为了我敞开你的子宫。喔，他们现在肯定已经抓住他了。真可惜啊。那我们就把他带进来吧，你觉得如何，不错吧？那他就可以看着我把你撕碎，你会为了他尖叫，尖叫着饶命，尖叫着祈求上帝——我倒是不挑剔你为了什么叫，不过你要是能为了 _他_ 叫，会体会更多痛苦。”

他的双手在画册里打算放Napoleon的那张空白页上方激动地发抖。

“对你的故事来说，真是个完美结局啊，你觉得呢？我们不会真把你逼疯的。不不不，你会自己疯的，对吧？”

 

 

 

最长的一段时间里，他能感觉到的就是疼痛。他觉得好像听到了Illya的声音——，他真听见了，Napoleon肯定他就要死了，对于他来说什么事的时间都那么不凑巧——可那不可能是Illya，因为他现在不在跟前。Illya不可能在这里。

束缚被解开，Napoleon哼哼着，因为这比他想象的还要疼，他的皮肤非常敏感，甚至连他自己衣服的摩擦都疼。好难受啊，他希望一切能停下，尽管如此痛苦，渴望的欲火还在他血管里窜动。

他被拽着从椅子里站起来，落入一双强健的手臂里，他认识那双臂膀，所以他蜷起身体靠近那团火热的温度。他能闻到Illya，刺鼻的麝香味透过疼痛进入他的神经，令他一阵晕眩。

Napoleon不经大脑就弓起身体，他控制不了自己，他 _想要_ 。哦上帝知道他多饥渴。Illya就在这。Illya会搞定。Illya是他的。安全，温暖，关爱，还有 _Illya_ 。一切都会没事的，因为Illya会照顾他的。

他想露出脖子，可是抖得太厉害了，做不到。他只是低垂着头靠在Illya肩上，蹭着想靠近；他的心跳一下快一下慢，随即又快起来。皮肤滚烫，紧绷绷地包在骨头上，脑子里一片天旋地转。

Illya把他放着旁边桌子上一块清空的地方，把跟前的一堆用电设备推到一边。Napoleon现在神志不清，根本也没去在意。他试图用腿环住Illya的胯，想把他拉近，圈住，直到他 _让_ 那个男人把自己身体里的火热痛苦赶走，可是他俩的衣服太碍事了。

Napoleon高声哼哼着。他的手指已经麻木了，只能徒劳地抓挠着Illya的外套，好像他还能把那东西扒下来，摸到下面的皮肤。

Illya轻松地抓住他颤抖的双手。“Napoleon。”

他以一声呻吟作为回应。Napoleon现在已经什么话都说不出来了。

Illya放开Napoleon的手，那双手一得到自由就开始好好利用起来，虚弱地攥着Illya上衣的布料。而Illya没去管这些，相反地，他伸进口袋掏出了什么东西。

Illya一只手托着Napoleon的下颌，小心地把3片药放在嘴唇上。他盯着Napoleon，目光坚定，丝毫没有退却的意思，Napoleon无力地靠在他身上，张开嘴吞了下去。

Illya一确定他吃了药，就把他揽过来，下巴枕在Napoleon头顶，搂着他直到他慢慢不再发抖。这花了很长时间——太长了——才等到抑制剂生效，不过确实把Napoleon脑子里灼热的晕眩赶走了。不过他还是很疼，心脏也跳得很不规律。

“你好点吗？”Illya贴着他的额头柔声问。

Napoleon没说话点了点头。他觉得有些尴尬，因为自己缺乏自制，可心里明白这是几种原因混合的结果。

慢慢地，Illya脱开身，手还摸着Napoleon的脸颊。拇指轻轻扫过唇角，Napoleon打了个激灵，顺着脊椎传下去。虽然抑制剂正在生效，可他还是能清楚地感到自己的欲望再也隐藏不住了。Illya看他的样子令人无法抵抗。

“你在这等着。”

Napoleon声音嘶哑，“当然了，也去不了别的地方啊。”

这话让Illya紧盯着他，最后终于错开眼神，拖着半昏迷的鲁迪丢进几分钟前Napoleon坐的椅子里。现在Napoleon的脑子清醒了，能看见通往刑讯室的大门已经被从合页上硬生生扯了下来。他看着Illya有条无紊地把鲁迪绑在椅子里，退后，冷静地踩上踏板。

鲁迪在椅子上跳起来，高声尖叫着，从一个像他一样的alpha口中发出这种声音真可笑。Illya嘴角微微上挑；他很享受。过了一会儿，他松开踏板。

鲁迪已经开始言无不尽了。“你想要情报？我给你。你想知道炸弹在哪？我告诉你。我们现在已经过了理论阶段了，我高大的苏联朋友。我猜你会报复我那个骗人的小侄女吧？我可以作证，她……”

Illya狠狠踩下踏板，“我更愿意看见你 _绞死_ 。”

画风急转。电椅上的劣质电线短路了，Illya还在使劲踩。他看上去气坏了。

“电路里有点小故障。”Napoleon告诉他。他的声音还是有点哑，仍然觉得难受极了；四肢都好像是果冻做的，偶尔还在抽搐。他现在就想看着鲁迪死，但同时，他们 _需要_ 情报。

“那我来修好它。”

Illya已然行动起来检查走线，Napoleon毫不怀疑他能修好电椅的故障，只要时间充裕——可这正是他们现在缺少的。

Napoleon知道自己得做点 _什么_ ，他做了他能做的。从原先靠着休息的桌子上起来。腿还不能支撑自己，脚下一软，他啪地摔倒，浑身剧痛无比，让他直磨牙。

他绝对不会让鲁迪得逞。

Illya下一秒就来到他身旁，一只手臂伸到Napoleon剧烈战抖的膝盖下，另一只绕过他的肩膀。鲁迪挣扎着去看他俩，不过因为还紧紧绑着，他也动不了多大地方。不过这也没能阻止他继续滔滔不绝。

“那个炸弹。你们想知道炸弹的事，对吧？它不在这。你在这找不到炸弹，也找不到教授。不不，都走了。挪到他们的私人小岛上去了。没人会冒那个险去那里。可是Gaby总能知道她到底该对谁忠诚，不过那不重要了。你还想知道什么？我还有别的信息呢。谁的我都有——你就只管问。”

鲁迪现在完全停不下来。他叽里咕噜的声音让Napoleon的头更疼了。他真想让那家伙闭嘴，特别是在已经得到了需要的情报之后。

可是现在，他坐在这满是尘土的肮脏地板上，靠着Illya怀里，使劲贴近那份温暖，他很满足。混杂着有意识和无意识的欲望，他双臂搂着Illya的脖子，只想能尽量拖长时间享受那份暖意。

“是他折磨的你。”Illya柔声道，打破了宁静。“你决定我们该拿他怎么办。”

按常理说，Napoleon知道他们应该活捉他，并转交给上级的“有关”部门。可是现在，他清楚对于像鲁迪·泰勒这种人他们该如何处置。那人的技能会被认为非常有价值，Napoleon亲眼得见美国政府会利用俘虏的德国科学家进行什么服务，甚至像鲁迪这种变态残忍的虐待狂。

他有痛苦，也有恐惧。Napoleon最不想干的事就是再一次看见鲁迪那张脸——因为工作机会。他不想看着那人的眼睛，记起他是如何 _威胁_ 自己，威胁Illya的，不想知道那家伙会 _做出什么事_ ，因为他可利用的那些技能就来一句不咸不淡的道歉了事。

而且Napoleon也累了，浑身酸痛，还时不时地哆嗦。他感觉不到自己；事实上，他觉得好像有人把他体内掏空，又把那堆东西塞了回去。Illya的出现令人安心，抵消了他心里升腾的焦虑。Napoleon总是以自己的胆大无畏骄傲，可没人能真正的无所惧怕。他需要找回平静。

他不想再见到鲁迪。在他现在虚弱脆弱的时候，肯定是不想。

他蜷起身，紧靠Illya，尽量缩小自己，“现在，咱们出去吧。”

需要的都已经拿到了，他茫然地想。Illya站起身，动作温和顺畅，完全没让他感到不舒服。虽然他块头很大，可Illya动作优雅流畅，让人想起猫的样子。

“他们会让他重获自由，你知道的。”Napoleon说道。“如果我们留他一命的话。CIA对于有这种技能的人很感兴趣。饶他一次，让他重操旧业。”

Illya环抱他的胳膊紧了紧，虽然已经没有空隙了，可还是尽量搂紧他，“不会发生的。”

仰起头去看Illya这个动作太费劲，所以Napoleon只发出疑惑的哼声。

他发誓在Illya神迷兮兮答道：“他自己把故障修好了。”时，听见Illya声音里野兽般的坏笑。

 

 

 

任务砸了，他也砸了。Napoleon比砸了还糟糕。桑德斯布置了新任务，可Napoleon知道他做不到。他不能杀Illya。一想到这点，他的身体就绷紧起来。从Illya看向他的目光判断，他也接到了同样的指令。

但现在他们还需要阻止那些纳粹。

整个行动过程中，Illya就像是Napoleon摆脱不掉的影子。Napoleon的秘密再也藏不住了，威佛利从气味可以判断出来，他的那些手下也能。就算服用了抑制剂，可Napoleon没洗澡，他的衣服和他身上都浸满了他天然的气味。每当有其他alpha靠得过近时，Illya就会发抖抽搐，不过没有采取任何行动。

Napoleon看到Illya冲下去，摩托车从他身上压过时，Napoleon的视线里一片血红。那是 _他的_ alpha，他的Illya。他只来得急向Gaby示意让她抓稳，便把汽车一头撞向亚历山大的汽车一侧，他们都在堤岸上翻了车。

撞击令他一阵天旋地转，引起身体上十几处疼痛。在这以前医疗官只草草检查了一下，说他有呼吸问题和心悸。

Illya不想让他追来，只想让他呆在后方好好接受照顾，可是Napoleon不会在Illya身处前线危险时，缩在后面。

他不知道Illya能否在那样的车祸中还活了下来。他想去够枪，可是亚历山大等在那里把枪踢开了，又 一下击中他的下颌。Napoleon摇晃着朝后倒下，随即肋骨出传来剧痛，亚历山大踢中了他，一下，两下。

Napoleon能听到枪保险解除的声音，眨着眼睛挤掉汗水和雨水去看。一只枪口正对着他。

这不是他设想过的结局。

亚历山大狞笑道：“你输了。”

在压力山大开枪前的一瞬，被Illya抛过来的摩托车砸中，失去了平衡。打斗就是短暂快速的一闪而过。Napoleon瞥见Illya手中滴血的短刀，亚历山大仰面躺倒在地，鲜血从嘴里和胸前的伤口处涌出来。

从肋骨间直插入心脏，迅速有效的一击。

Illya扔掉从亚历山大手里夺过的手枪，快速查看了一下Gaby，她骂了一句朝他挥挥手，踉跄着站起身。

电脑软盘蓝色的外壳吸引了Napoleon的注意。近在咫尺。他伸手抓过来塞进了夹克口袋里，一个计划已然在脑海里形成。不算完美，不过这是他能想到的最好的主意了，因为Illya正走过来，跪在他身旁，小心翼翼地抱起他，柔声地用俄语安慰他。

他不能伤害这个男人，他做不到。

 

 

 

 

检查他的医疗员是个豪爽的女性，让Napoleon叫她弗雷泽医生，要是他不叫，她就会在他头上玩“窜天猴”。她把手腕上的擦伤清理好，那伤因为刑讯更严重了而且现在还有了电刑烧伤；他没流血流死真是走运。

一等他的伤口处理好擦上一种味道极其难闻的药，据弗雷泽医生说可以加速伤口愈合，她就坐在小板凳上，严厉地盯着Napoleon。

“你想让我给你提点关于抑制剂的建议吗，Solo先生？”她问。

Napoleon忍着冲动不去胡噜手腕上的刺痛。“应该不想，不过肯定还是会让我听着的。所以，说吧。”

她眯了眯眼。“不是开玩笑。我说你在处理现在的身体状况时需要三思，我绝对是认真的。抑制剂——尤其是你用了好多年的那种老式抑制剂——不适合长期使用，也不能调节omega的荷尔蒙。这不是它们的设计初衷。”

“如果你同意，我可以再做几项检测，你就知道会造成怎样的危害了。很显然，你不在乎它对你生育能力造成的后果，因为那些结果早前就已经众人皆知了。知道吗，我根本管不着你对你的子宫怎么搞，可是如果你想让自己没活到40就玩儿完，你可干得真不懒。”

她最后叹了口气，好像从牙缝里挤出来的。“就像我刚才说的，抑制剂不是像你那样用来长期使用的。我们现在谈论的是你心脏承受的严重后果，这个，是混合你最近经历的……种种遭遇综合造成的。”

一提到鲁迪，他的血都凉了。握在手腕上的手紧了紧，Napoleon回想起那人恶心冰冷的触碰，愤怒和恐惧聚集在他心里，那排解不开的沉重压在他胸口上。

医生没有去碰他。Napoleon对此很感激。

“对将来的建议，除非你想冒心脏功能崩溃的险，我建议你换成避孕药。我可以给你开处方。”她犹豫了一下，压低声音继续道，“在美国，我有几个认识人，可以推荐你去，帮你处理……气味这个问题。不能像抑制剂那样帮你掩盖气味，可是能帮你调节好。”

“这个秘密我不能冒险让别人知道。”Napoleon答道。现在走到这步田地，说明他的保密工作做得还不够，可是他清楚如果桑德斯知道这个事绝对有爆炸式的结果。这人最会挑时候跟他过不去了，他看Napoleon非常之不顺眼；如果他知道Napoleon的身份，绝对会利用这一点胁迫他。

“恐怕在你生命里的这个时候，Solo先生，你的选择 _非常_ 有限。你要么可以还跟现在一样然后随时可能暴毙，要么你可以选择使用避孕药然后跟现在差不多活着，再或者你可以跟你那个苏联alpha一起‘退休’。”

 _退休_ 。那可不是Napoleon想到能用在自己身上的字眼儿。 _跟_ _Illya_ _一起退休_ 。

生孩子就不用指望了。不用弗雷泽说Napoleon也知道，十几年不间断的滥用抑制剂对他的身体机能造成了怎样不可估量的损害。他要是能怀孕，那简直可以堪称医学奇迹。

他的选择确实有限。而且他现在还不想那么早就死，这又去掉了几个选项。

在弗雷泽离开Napoleon去检查其他病人之前，她把一小包避孕药塞到他手里。

“万一你要是想听我的建议呢。”走到门口她又加了一句，“哦对了，你一定要跟Kuryakin探员一起解决你的热潮期问题。这已经让不少人冒火了。”

 

 

唯一一个得到邀请可以进他房间的人就是Illya。Napoleon不知道接下来会如何进展。他的旅行箱都打包好了，可就是把电脑软盘放在了咖啡桌上；他眼睛直勾勾盯着它。

就算他把它交给桑德斯，也不能保障他重获自由。就像那人在本次行动一开始提醒他的那样，Napoleon5年内 _仍_ 归美国政府所有。他的自由只是可以进行利益交换的商品。

可是现在，他犹豫了，如果他把东西上交，他就会使美国在与苏联的争斗中占据了绝对上风。Napoleon也清楚，他们绝对不会满足于在理论上压制苏联一头，不会，在这点上，他们绝对会立刻投入到实际运用里。

这个小软盘是真的会导致战争立时爆发的祸首。如果Napoleon完成任务，那Illya付出的就是丧命的代价；如果他的上级没有直接处死他，他会被送到苏联集中营处决。如果集中营没有，那全面爆发的核战也会的。

他不能那么做。

一阵敲门声传来，听上去十分克制。

“进来。”

Illya在门口顿了顿，一脸隐忍，不过Napoleon能看出怒火，那肩膀僵硬的线条也暴露了他。他瞧见Illya眼睛微微瞪大，下颌抖一下，等他看见桌子上的软盘时站在门口停住了。

“知道吗，挡在门口可是很不礼貌的。”这话是想缓解一下紧张的气氛。Illya只是走了两步刚好从房门处进到屋里；他关上门，锁咔哒一声锁上了，那动静在一片寂静显得格外大声。让Napoleon的心跳都停了一下，随即心就提到了他的喉咙里，贴着他的喉结扑通扑通跳。

Illya没有再走近。

他俩之间的距离是个问题。他能看见Illya的鼻孔张大，手在抽搐发抖。Napoleon的抑制剂已经过劲了，也就是说整个房间都充斥着一个发情期omega的甜美香气。

但是光有气味还不够。要真是这样，早在柏林的时候Napoleon就会被占有了。

不过，Napoleon一直都很谨慎，不放松警惕。他干的不是自保就是利己，而现在是两者兼具。他能感觉到皮肤之下的火热和欲望，他从来没有这么 _渴求_ 过什么。

Napoleon的动作小心翼翼，从口袋里拿出Illya的手表伸过去给他——无声地示意对方拿着。Napoleon朝一边歪着头，故意露出脖子以示臣服。

Illya呼地一下窜到跟前，顿了一下，从Napoleon手里拿过表。他拿在手里翻过来调过去地掂量、验看，最后才戴上。他站立的姿势放松了一些，可还是没有坐下。他离得那么近，Napoleon能感觉到他身上散发的温度，颤栗的频率都跟Illya同步。

Napoleon靠回到沙发上，还是露着脖子，挪了挪窝让自己能伸展开双腿好让Illya贴过来的时候能舒服些。他一条腿搭在沙发上，这个动作令他完全打开，身体里又涌起一阵欲火。他的情绪完全反映在气味里，欲望的味道，自不必说他也湿的不行了；Illya能闻出来。

Illya双手撑着沙发靠背，把Napoleon笼罩在身影下，因为欲望也在战抖。他的自制力相当令人惊叹，可惜现在事与愿违。

Napoleon举起双臂，手指在Illya脖子后面勾在一起，把他拉低。Illya的膝盖磕在Napoleon大张双腿之间的沙发边上，手紧抓着沙发靠背和扶手。因为缺少肢体触碰，一声低沉渴求的呻吟差点从Napoleon的喉咙里冒出来，不过他忍住了。

离得太近了，Illya的味道闻得更清楚了。对方的欲望渴求也完全显示在气味里，之比以前更强烈，而且还带着之有alpha才有的特殊味道。Napoleon在哆嗦，他想要那味道抹遍全身， _进到他身体里_ 。

只要再坚持一会儿。

“我有个建议，给你的。”Napoleon道。他们离得太近了，呼吸都交织到了一起。

“喔，是什么呢？”

Napoleon朝软盘歪了歪头，可是他看见Illya的眼睛一直盯着他脖颈弯曲的弧度，露出那片未被标记的皮肤。多亏了下垂的眼睑，他眼神中的炙热才遮住，Napoleon差点笑出来。

“我给你开出的条件是这样的：你拿磁盘。如果你拿了，你就得标记我。”Napoleon能看到Illya眼中闪过的疑问，犹豫。“我想要你，我不想让你走。可是如果让我在我的祖国和拥有你之间选择，恩，那我觉得答案会很明显。”

Illya的下颌抖了一下。他细细端详了Napoleon一会儿，Napoleon看不懂他的神情。

“你值得更好的，不应该用一条锁链换另一条。”Illya最后说道。他弯下腰，在Napoleon的下颌上印下柔柔一吻，嘴唇贴着他跳动的脉搏。“你应该自由自愿地进行选择。”

Illya撤回身，又沉思地看了软盘一眼，随后转向Napoleon。他嘴角微微一挑，“我们烧掉它，就说在爆炸里弄丢了。然后，你可以进行你的选择。”

后来，Gaby和威佛利在阳台上找到他俩，那磁带正在中间的桌子上冒烟呢。他二人站得很近，完全不是普通表示友好的那种距离，Illya的胳膊揽在Napoleon身后，手扶着后腰。每人手里都拿着一杯酒，Napoleon的皮肤还在打颤。

至少，他俩得在各奔东西之前解决一下他这个热潮问题。他俩想再见面可不太可能了。

Gaby不去看他俩的眼睛。威佛利肯定跟她说明了在她背叛他俩之后到底发生了什么。

“好了，你们俩可真是跨国合作的典范啊！”威佛利评价道。这人真是难以捉摸，看不透：寸步不让又安静平和，不似Illya的一脸禁欲象，也不是Gaby那种火爆脾气。

威佛利微笑道：“真不错啊，我都能看到你们为了未来的任务共同合作的样子。”

他们三人都盯着他。Illya扶在Napoleon后腰上的手抽了两下。

“鉴于你们三人的良好合作，我们会保留这个团队。你们的上级”他朝Napoleon和Illya比划了一下。“已经把你们转到我的管辖下了。三天后，我们会前往伊斯坦布尔执行首次任务，所以，收拾行装吧。”

Gaby下巴都要掉了。Napoleon身边的Illya一下子绷直身体，比僵尸还僵。Napoleon觉得自己好像下楼时多迈了一阶楼梯。这可是谁也没预料到的大逆转。

威佛利已经在向外走了，半截停下，“哦对了，你们有了个新代号。很不错的名字：U.N.C.L.E。”

 

 

 

三天，Napoleon心想，足够了。

他一想到能跟一个与自己相合的alpha共同度过热潮期，浑身就颤栗不已。他以前从来都没想到自己能遇到这样一个alpha，他也没料到自己能遇到Illya。

Illya很招人爱。他什么事都大惊小怪——基本是关于Napoleon的事——把他们可能需要的东西都事无巨细地准备好。

他还把他们的房间变成了仔细地伪装成一个武器库。床头上挂着匕首，床头柜里藏着至少一把手枪，只有Illya知道其他那些武器都藏着什么地方。每一件都经过反复再三的检测，直到它们都符合Illya的高标准严要求。

Napoleon的omega直觉在像猫咪一样打呼噜：因为能找到这样一个alpha而表示满意，他强大有保护欲，远比他需要的多。他以前从不听那些传言，现在不在乎，以后也不会，可是Illya身上有 _很多_ 特质他都很欣赏。

也许这就是为什么他还没改变心意。也有可能是因为UNCLE。或者是两者都有，可一旦Napoleon决定了要得到什么，就会一门心思走到底。

就算他们不那么相容，他还是想要Illya。

从刀削斧凿的下颌线，到明亮的蓝眼睛，再到那傲人的身高和强健的肌肉，Illya简直是典型alpha的完美体现。但是与此同时，他不肤浅，体贴，聪慧，每次手指触碰Napoleon时都非常温柔。

每次Illya的指尖扫过Napoleon的皮肤或者嘴唇时，他都会感到一股电流，和皮肤下的火热欲望。最要命的是Illya十分清楚他的触碰会让Napoleon发疯，还是会嘴唇挂着微笑这么撩他。

 

 

Napoleon还不习惯成为某人所有注意和爱意的中心。以前，他觉得那不是他想要的，可是现在他感觉 _很好_ ，他喜欢这样，想要这样——胜过一切。要是Illya在桑德斯面前给他口活，然后像活不到明天似的吻他，他也不在乎。

Napoleon看着Illya在他们旅店的房间里转来转去，笑起来。他觉得浑身燥热，人飘乎乎的，自打他还是毛头小子时，弄明白他自己的亚性征之后再也没这种体验了，这把他吓了一跳。

他还不习惯。不过Napoleon觉得看着Illya像个拴着链子的捕食者这么转来转去，他能习惯的。

 

 

 

Napoleon觉得他从里面烧起来了。皮肤瘙痒，好像有东西在下面爬—— _欲求，渴望，天啊，他想要_ ——他想让这一切停下。

Illya的触碰让疼痛又升级了。他的双手布满老茧，可是触碰却很轻，难以置信地温柔，那双湛蓝的眼睛小心地盯着Napoleon。他弯下腰，Napoleon想做的就是挺起腰去 _吻_ 他，可Illya的手按住了他。

不对，不是不让他吻他，而是Illya在吻他，缓慢又小心翼翼。近乎是一个不带任何性欲的吻，可Napoleon还是融化在了其中，他以后一定会说自己当时才没有舒服地哼哼呢。

他攥着Illya的衬衣，想把他拉近，可是衣服太碍事。此时此地，Illya穿的太多了，Napoleon心想，那人现在唯一脱掉的就是鞋子。

Napoleon已经在第一时间把自己脱光光，热潮导致皮肤滚烫，他已经受不了了。他洗了澡；算是想把那炙热的感觉缓解一下，此外，还因为他无法控制的omega本能，想让自己在他的alpha面前更拿得出手。

不过冷水澡没什么大用。

Illya以自己的步调加深了那个吻；一路舔进他嘴里，让Napoleon忍不住呻吟起来。 _一听到这个_ ，Illya坏笑着，感觉到对方的嘴唇贴着自己的弯起一个弧度，又一阵无法言喻的性奋窜过Napoleon全身。

他心里有一个小角落正舒服地哼哼，因为能如此取悦自己的alpha而欣喜不已。

虽然因为吻分了神，可Napoleon还是习惯于按需索取，手开始自己动起来。他 _想要_ Illya的皮肤跟自己相贴， _需要_ 立刻感受到他的肉体，想让他用alpha的气味标记自己——就像他想对Illya做的一样。

他的双手顺着Illya的胸口一路向下，指甲抓挠高领衫的布料，直到最后摸到下摆。手滑了进去，一碰到下面那坚实的肌肉和平滑的肌肤，就呻吟出声。Napoleon缓缓把衣服推高，想要描绘那肌肉和上面的伤痕，可是在Illya堵着他的嘴 _低吼_ 时，太难做到了。

Napoleon在发抖，朝Illya弓起身，Illya咬了他下唇一下，才终止了这一吻。

他俩都气喘吁吁的，紧贴着，鼻尖蹭鼻尖。Napoleon浑身战栗，欲火在他的血管里奔涌，紧攥拳头， _妈的，他这辈子从没这么湿过_ 。

Illya还在坏笑，“你不耐烦了。”

要换做别的情况，Napoleon肯定会用他那套最有名的伶牙俐齿笑话他。可是现在，他的热潮期已经持续一周多了，他的耐心也就要磨完了；他因为眼前这个Alpha浑身燥热，想要Illya做些什么来缓解一下。如果不能，那他就要自己动手，丰衣足食。

“就因为你，我的热潮已经 _一周_ 了。”Napoleon咬牙切齿。他扭了扭，又弓了弓腰，最后终于露出了胜利的笑容，因为他已经骑到了alpha的大腿上。他往下坐了坐，能感觉到Illya的分身紧绷绷地包在裤子里——就在他想要的位置，可惜太多衣服了。“让 _耐心_ 等着去吧。”

为了让对方明白自己的处境，Napoleon使劲往下碾动屁股。那些体液都蹭在了裤子上面，他肯定是要把Illya的裤子毁了。 Illya的喉咙里发出低低的危险的吼声，手也一下子抓住对方的胯部研磨在一起，Napoleon露出胜利的坏笑。

他过一会儿肯定得出现淤青了，不过他才不在乎。

Napoleon把褪去Illya上衣的想法抛到脑后，双手捧起Illya的脸吻下去。动作一点也不优雅，完全是牙齿舌头一起上。这次，Napoleon成了那个咬着Illya下唇的人，在齿间轻轻碾动。

他又慢慢扭了一下胯，屁股贴着Illya还裹在衣服里的分身蹭着，强调自己多想要。“我们接下来的计划是这样的： _你_ 立刻脱光衣服，然后要么像你保证的那样 _要我_ ， _要么_ 我就自己来。”

Illya风驰电掣地行动起来，Napoleon只觉一阵欲火窜过身体，因为他发现自己已经被牢牢按在床上了——手腕像被铁箍箍住，钉在了头顶上。

他现在在Illya身下身体敞开，后背弓起，双腿大张，正好容下Illya。他自己的分身也硬了，渗着前液，Napoleon很清楚他现在有多湿；实际上已经开始渗出来了。他躺着夹紧身体时，都能 _感觉到_ 有体液在往外流。

Illya的鼻孔像是在喷火，把脸埋在Napoleon颈窝里，牙齿咬着他脉搏处。

在对方的绝对支配下，Napoleon变得非常 _非常_ 安静，一动不动。唯一动作就是把头往一边歪了歪，给Illya一个更舒服的姿势，让他能咬得更容易。Napoleon心跳加速，脉搏贴着Illya的牙齿鼓动，牙齿贴在血管上的那些微重量都让他发疯，他太想让Illya咬下去了。

_占有我。让我属于你。你是 **我的** 。_

可是Illya没有咬他。恰恰相反，就在Napoleon想要他留下标记的地方，警告似的轻抿了一下。

Illya开口时，他声音低沉，暗哑，贴在Napoleon的皮肤吐出一句话，“这次……我会手下留情的。”

Napoleon的呼吸哽在喉咙里发不出声，只是点点头。他忍住一声呻吟，皮肤战栗，脑子一团浆糊，还在试图理解Illya刚刚的保证什么意思。

Illya捏了捏Napoleon的手腕，又轻咬了一下脉搏处，才放开他的脖子。“手不许动，就放在这里，除非我说可以。听明白了吗？”

Napoleon点头，通常来说他没有这么急切。可是现在他的热潮持续了太久，已经发疼了，急于解脱。要是没遇到Illya，还好说——或者叫可以忍受——可是因为Illya在，他不但和此人极端相配，互相吸引，而且他想要Illya，比什么都想要，所以现在这一切变得不能忍受了。

Illya放开Napoleon的手腕，支起身，跪着在床上。他双眼瞳孔大大张开，只在漆黑的瞳仁最外边留了一圈蓝色。目光一路顺着Napoleon的身体向下看去，鼻翼直呼扇，刚才嘴边戏谑的笑容又回来了。

虽然Napoleon强忍着尽量不动，可还是禁不住战栗感顺着脊柱乱窜。现在这头晕目眩的感觉很奇怪，看着Illya因为对 _他_ 的渴求如此 _坦率地毫无防备_ ，而随着Illya开始脱衣，这感觉愈加强烈。

Illya脱衣服的样子并不情色，只是单纯地有条不紊，可他的样子还是又另Napoleon一阵性奋，随之而来的还有一股体液的涌出，这把他吓了一跳，因为他还以为自己的身体已经分泌不了这么多体液了。

等Illya最后褪掉内衣扔到床边，转身把全部注意力放在Napoleon身上时，Napoleon再也隐藏不了他在浑身发抖了。Napoleon的眼睛放肆的从这看到那，瞧见Illya的阴茎时，咬着嘴唇才把想弓起身的欲望憋回去。

让他大腿打颤的并不是因为害怕，一点都不是。Napoleon以前年少，对事事都好奇的时候，也跟alpha在一起过。他是个老手，甚至可以说在床上很自信。

可是现在，不一样。

Napoleon不得不承认，Illya的阴茎已经不仅是惊人了。那简直是一件艺术品。

该死，他怎么多愁善感起来了。

不过此刻，感谢上帝，他的身体已经做好了准备。

Illya的坏笑里带着欢愉。他重新弯下身，指甲顺着Napoleon的身侧一路刮下，张嘴在他脉搏上缠绵地印下一吻。之后，他的嘴慢慢向下来到Napoleon胸口，手指轻扫他的乳头，突然掐了一下一个，让Napoleon猛地一挣。

“我觉得还是以后再跟你慢慢来吧。”Illya贴着Napoleon的肚脐说道。他在对方胯部亲了一下，又用双手按住Napoleon的胯把他按在床垫上不让他弹起来。“你已经这么湿了，对我迫不及待……”

Napoleon想朝他喊：“ _当然，我想你都想了一个礼拜了。现在你到底来不来？_ ”

不过他嘴里说出来的不是这句。

“Illya，求你……”

“你想要什么，Napoleon？告诉我。”

Illya抓在他跨上铁箍一般的双手足够把他稳住。Napoleon眨着眼睛，甩掉脑中欲望的迷雾，一边使劲把自己想要发出的各种哀求的胡言乱语咽回肚子里。

不过还好，他的嗓音只是微微战抖，没让他那么丢人，“我想让你要我。”

Illya点头，“你知道这样的话就没有退路了，对吧？ _我从不与人分享_ 。”

Napoleon哼笑了一声，带着焦躁，最后变成喉咙里轻柔的呻吟，“有意思，我也不会。”

Napoleon在Illya眼中捕捉到的那一闪而过的独占欲足以令他的分身颤动不已，Illya扶在他胯上的手越来越用力，已经疼了，Napoleon忍不住咬着下唇。

为了缓解自己造成的疼痛，Illya在他手指造成的红痕处印下羽毛般轻柔的碎吻，嘴也越来越接近Napoleon的分身。他的手指顺着Napoleon的大腿滑下，胳膊肘轻推他的双腿把它们分得更开。

要是他没那么自信，Napoleon肯定会在Illya的手指在他穴口打圈时，感觉到自己现在分泌了多少体液。与之相反，他现在胸中涌出一股小小的自豪感。怪丢人的。

当Illya把他的阴茎纳入口中，整个吞到根部的时候，Napoleon脑子里所有的理性全都飞到了九霄云外。

Napoleon的身体弓起离开床垫，喉咙里哽着一声破碎的尖叫。他向上弹起的力量被Illya摁在大腿上的手阻止了，那手把他压制在床上，舌头不断扫弄龟头上的裂隙，然后Napoleon _彻底失控_ 了。

就算有Illya按住他，Napoleon还是挺着腰，全身都在战抖。虽然他张着嘴却发不出任何声音。高潮突然袭来，他几乎失去了意识，最后才 _慢慢_ 缓醒过来。

他低头去看Illya时呼吸还很粗粝急促，后者正抬头坏笑着看他。Napoleon觉得放松了些；皮肤下那种灼热没刚才严重了。他本想开口说话，取笑Illya怎么看起来这么得意；结果因为Illya的两根手指侵入了他的身体，他能发出来的声音只是喘息呻吟。

与扩张相伴而来的是身体发热。这来的也太快了——因为刚刚的高潮他还很敏感。但是跟他的身体理论这个事情 _不可能_ ，因为皮肤紧绷的感觉又回来了。Napoleon的热潮在稍稍减退，可是绝对还没完。

他现在有那么一丁点生气。

不过怒气马上就被欢愉所取代，Napoleon这才意识到自己正就着Illya的手指努力地挺动身体。这可不够，然后Illya又捅进来一根手指，曲起，Napoleon眼冒金星。

“就……就是那儿。”

通常情况下，他要是听见自己这变了调的声音一定会没脸见人的，可是现在Napoleon也不在乎了。他的呼吸声越来越尖利，皮肤因触碰而发烫，整个人觉得 _空虚_ 又惊慌失措。

“准备好了吗？”

Napoleon勉强挣扎着去看Illya的眼睛，大腿抽搐着想要去夹紧对方，可他忍住了。他根本说不出话，都憋在了嗓子眼，只是发出一声高声的呻吟。他能做的就是胡乱点头。

他 _想要_ 更多。就像需要氧气，需要 _Illya_ 。

Illya把手指抽出去时，Napoleon又发出一声丢人的响亮呻吟，不过Illya狠狠地吻了他以作补偿。

亲吻里不带任何温柔。Illya侵犯着Napoleon的嘴巴，仿佛那是唯一能让他镇定的东西，双手掐着Napoleon的胯调整好角度。他的阴茎抵着伴侣的臀缝，停了一秒，深吸一口气。

然后，顶了进去。

整个过程漫长，但很流畅。Illya整根顶了进去。

Napoleon的腿夹在Illya腰上，把他再拽近点儿，摇动身体，好像这样能让对方更深入写。好烫，太过了，可是Napoleon不在乎，因为Illya终于进到他身体里了——那个他一直想要Illya在的地方。

Illya的脸埋在Napoleon颈窝里，全身战抖，努力憋着不让自己动，好给Napoleon适应的时间。他的牙齿还压在脉搏上，这个动作令一阵痛楚的欢愉窜过Napoleon的脊柱，他的身体更用力地裹住了对方。

Napoleon哼笑一声，张开手臂搂住了Illya的肩膀。他猛地弓起背，想让Illya赶紧动，他现在可是什么话都说不出了。

Napoleon浑身上下的每一根神经都仿佛被点亮。他以为自己刚才身体还太敏感，可现在，他的神经几乎要崩断了。他知道有Illya在他身体里，他肯定会情不自已。

他发出的各种小动静肯定也是对Illya的回应，因为他抽出，又狠狠顶入。每一次都在最后顶入的时候调整角度，确保自己能扫过Napoleon的前列腺。

等完事了，Napoleon会跟他讲根本没这个必要。

Napoleon迷迷糊糊地想，Illya现在这个速度好像是在“惩罚”，不过这 _正是_ 他需要的。一切来的太快，他马上又要高潮了，他缩紧身体，打定主意这次要让Illya也一起。

不过现实和计划总是有差距。

Illya骨子里肯定有什么坚定不移无法撼动的基因，因为他轻而易举地把Napoleon带上了一次令他灵魂颤抖的高潮，然后自己才开始疯狂挺动。他的牙齿陷进Napoleon的脖子，他伴侣破碎的呻吟让他更狠地咬了下去。咬破了皮，出血了。

以后肯定会留下一个傲人的疤痕。

Napoleon欲火焚身，喉咙因为情欲嘶哑，脚踝在Illya的后腰处扣在一起。他能感到Illya的结在形成，压迫着他的穴口，这足以再一次把他推向高潮。

他贴着Illya的耳朵急速喘息，因为想试图攀住点什么，指甲在对方后背上乱挠。Illya陷进他皮肉里的牙齿令他一下子清明起来，像是他抓住的救命草。

Illya把脸埋在Napoleon颈窝里，念着他的名字高潮了，他浑身战抖，结正在涨大，把他锁在了 _他_ omega的体内。

要是Napoleon还能发声，感觉到Illya在他体内射精时他肯定会很呻吟出声。他能感到Illya的结的脉搏在搏动，压在他的前列腺上，太过了，他受不了了，不过幸好他现在慢慢地再从顶峰缓过来。

Illya瘫倒下来时，Napoleon颤抖的四肢环抱住对方，拼命想把他拉近。这很难，因为他浑身上下都好像软成了一滩果冻，不过Napoleon还是搂住了他。

Illya用一个漫长温柔的舔吻抚慰脖子上的咬痕。他用鼻子拱着Napoleon的下颌线，胸腔里发出低低哼声，震荡着传到Napoleon身上，带来欢愉的花火，他偏过头，轻吻Illya。

Napoleon餮足地躺着，神志飘荡在空中， Illya的结最后慢慢褪去，拔了出来，Napoleon还不满地哼哼唧唧的。虽然不知道用什么词汇去描述，但他很清楚，自己下面有体液在涌出。他的身体出于本能地收缩，想把那些东西都留在体内，可这更令他感到刚刚还被 _充满_ 的身体此刻空虚不已。

Napoleon的热潮在慢慢减退，他蜷着身体窝在Illya身旁，像那人刚才一样在他下巴底下拱来拱去。他贴过来，Illya的手指轻扫过那崭新的标记，Napoleon的脸微微皱了一下。

Illya的吻落在他头顶，“睡吧，Napoleon。以后再给我做标记。”

他基本已经睡着了，可是听了这话还禁不住笑起来。愉悦幸福流遍全身。他也会给Illya留下标记，变成 _他的_ 。

在睡着以前，Napoleon脑子里最后出现的是： _该死，我真_ _TM_ _走运_ 。

 

 

FIN


End file.
